cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgrade (disambiguation)
Upgrades are game mechanisms introduced in the 1.0 Update. Upgrades are additional items within the game that cost cookies to unlock. Once unlocked, each upgrade will provide a special boost to cookie production, which is permanent and does not need to be purchased again (except Elder Covenant and its "Revoke..." counterpart). Each cookie producing building except the Cursor and Grandma has four upgrades associated with it, two of which are available after a single item of that class has been bought, the third of which is available after 10 of the item have been purchased, and the last of which is available after 50 purchased. The Cursor has eight upgrades, and its last upgrade is available after 200 of them have been purchased. The Grandma has 4 upgrades, in addition to one for each superior building, equalling a total of 11. the grandma's 'variant' upgrades are unlocked when 15 of that variant's building have been built. for example, the farmer variant is unlocked by owning 15 farms, and so on... Upgrades for Buildings Cursor }|CursorUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description - Reinforced index finger colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 100 The mouse gains +1 cookie per click. Cursors gain +0.1 base CpS. - Carpal tunnel prevention cream 400 The mouse and cursors are twice as efficient. - Ambidextrous 10 10,000 The mouse and cursors are twice as efficient. "Look ma, both hands!" - Thousand fingers 20 500,000 The mouse and cursors gain +0.1 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickity" - Million fingers 40 50,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +0.5 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickity" - Billion fingers 80 500,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +2 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickityclickity" - Trillion fingers 120 5,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +10 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickityclickityclickity" - Quadrillion fingers 160 50,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +20 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickityclickityclickityclick" - Quintillion fingers 200 50,000,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +100 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "man, just go click click click click click, it’s real easy, man." } }} Grandma }|GrandmaUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description - Forwards from grandma colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 1,000 Grandmas gain +0.3 base CpS. "RE:RE:thought you'd get a kick out of this ;))" - Steel-plated rolling pins 10,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. - Lubricated dentures 10 100,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Squish" - Prune juice 50 1,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Gets me going." - Farmer grandmas 15 farms 50,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. - Worker grandmas 15 factories 300,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. - Miner grandmas 15 mines 1,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. - Cosmic grandmas 15 shipments 4,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. - Transmuted grandmas 15 alchemy labs 20,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. - Altered grandmas 15 portals 166,666,600 Grandmas are twice as efficient. - Grandmas' grandmas 15 time machines 12,345,678,900 Grandmas are twice as efficient. } }} Farm }|FarmUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description - Cheap hoes colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 5,000 Farms gain +0.5 base CpS. - Fertilizer 50,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "It's chocolate, I swear." - Cookie trees 10 500,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "A relative of the breadfruit." - Genetically-modified cookies 50 5,000,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "All-natural mutations." } }} Factory }|FactoryUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description - Sturdier conveyor belts colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 30,000 Factories gain +4 base CpS. - Child labor 300,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "Cheaper, healthier workforce - and so much more receptive to whipping!" - Sweatshop 10 3,000,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "Slackers will be terminated." - Radium reactors 50 30,000,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "Gives your cookies a healthy glow." } }} Mine }|MineUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description - Sugar gas colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 100,000 Mines gain +10 base CpS. "A cheap, volatile gas, found in the depths of some chocolate caves." - Megadrill 1,000,000 Mines are twice as efficient. - Ultradrill 10 10,000,000 Mines are twice as efficient. - Ultimadrill 50 100,000,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "Pierce the heavens, etc." } }} Shipment }|ShipmentUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description - Vanilla nebulae colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 400,000 Shipments gain +30 base CpS. - Wormholes 4,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. "By using these as shortcuts, your ships can travel much faster." - Frequent flyer 10 40,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. "Come back soon!" - Warp drive 50 400,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. } }} Alchemy Lab }|LabUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description - Antimony colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 2,000,000 Alchemy labs gain +100 base CpS. "Actually worth a lot of mony." - Essence of dough 20,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Extracted through the 5 ancient steps of alchemical baking." - True chocolate 10 200,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "The purest form of cacao." - Ambrosia 50 2,000,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. } }} Portal }|PortalUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description - Ancient tablet colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 16,666,660 Portals gain +1666 base CpS. "A strange slab of peanut brittle, holding an ancient cookie recipe. Neat!" - Insane oatling workers 166,666,600 Portals are twice as efficient. "ARISE, MY MINIONS!" - Soul bond 10 1,666,666,000 Portals are twice as efficient. "So I just sign up and get more cookies? Sure, whatever!" - Sanity dance 50 16,666,660,000 Portals are twice as efficient. "We can change if we want to. We can leave our brains behind." } }} Time machine }|TimeUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description - Flux capacitors colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 1,234,567,890 Time machines gain +9876 base CpS. "Bake to the future." - Time paradox resolver 9,876,543,210 Time machines are twice as efficient. "No more fooling around with your own grandmother!" - Quantum conundrum 10 98,765,456,789 Time machines are twice as efficient. "It's full of stars!" - Causality enforcer 50 1,234,567,890,000 Time machines are twice as efficient. "What happened, happened." } }} Income-multiplier Upgrades These upgrades contribute to a multiplier of the cookie income, which is the total output of all the buildings equipped with their respective upgrades. The income-multiplier upgrades are a mid-game to end-game feature since their prices can go very high. Flavored Cookies Flavored cookies add an amount to the base multiplier, starting from 100%. These bonuses do not stack multiplicatively; namely, each upgrade adds a fixed amount to the base multiplier. Kitten Upgrades Kitten upgrades add an amount based on the current Milk percent to the income multiplier. Also, each of the three kitten upgrades stacks up with the other two. Unlike flavored cookie upgrades, each kitten upgrade multiplies the base multiplier by a different factor. If the first kitten upgrade is bought, the multiplier is calculated with the formula, : M = (Base) \times ( 1 + 0.05 \times (Milk) ) :where M'' = the multiplier, ''(Base) =1+(bonus from flavoured cookies)/100 (e.g. a 5% cookie bonus will be 5/100=0.05) and (Milk)=(milk percentage)/100 (e.g. a 150% milk value makes (milk)=150/100=1.5) If the second kitten upgrade is bought, the previous result is multiplied by (1 + 0.1 \times (Milk)) . If the third kitten upgrade is bought, the previous result is multiplied again by (1 + 0.2 \times (Milk)) Bingo Center/Research Facility After you have all of the different grandma types and at least 6 grandmas you are eligible to get the Bingo Center/Research Facility. After you purchase it it will research an upgrade, with each research taking 30 minutes. Researching will not begin again until the previously researched item has been purchased. Research ¹ Purchasing the One Mind upgrade triggers the beginning of the Grandmapocalypse. Elder Pledge ² The price of Elder Pledge goes up to 549,755,813,888 or 813. Elder Pledge does not show up in the Upgrades list. ³ The Elder Covenant and its reversion Revoke Elder Covenant do not show up in the Upgrades list, instead they can be repeatedly purchased. The "Revoke" upgrade appears in the cookie Store when the Elder Covenant is purchased and vice versa. This is not a toggleable upgrade in any conventional sense - and would be better considered "reversible" - as a change in state must be purchased each time whereas "toggling" normally refers to a single on-off switch function. Note that the 5% of CpS is not calculated by subtracting 5 from the cumulative bonuses of the flavored cookie upgrades, but by removing 5% of the "multiplier" value shown under Cookies per second on the Stats page. Other Upgrades Debug Upgrades These upgrades are for debugging, and are not obtainable without cheating. Version History When introduced on August 24, 2013, the upgrade system contained 39 items. On August 25, when version 1.02 was introduced, 2 more items are added into the system. An update note on August 25 said that the prices as well as the cookie/second boosts of different upgrades are subject to frequent change, since the game was an early release. On September 3, 2013 version 1.034 was released, adding a total of 5 new upgrades to the system. The upgrade system contained 86 items as of that release. On September 8th 1.035 introduced 7 more upgrades, increasing the amount of upgrades to 93 Trivia *The Mine upgrade "Ultimadrill" makes a reference to the 2007 anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann with its quote "Pierce the heavens, etc...". The line "Your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens" has been used in many other works since, predominantly internet memes. *The Portal upgrade "Sanity Dance" and its description are a reference to the song "Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats and the lyric from that song "We can dance if we want to / We can leave your friends behind". *The Time Machine upgrade "Flux Capacitors" and its description are a reference to the Flux Capacitor in the movie "Back to the Future". *The description of the Time Machine upgrade "Time Paradox Resolver" is a reference to the famous Grandfather Paradox, by René Barjavel. *The flavor text on the Time Machine upgrade "Causality Enforcer" may be a reference to LOST. *The description of the Time Machine upgrade "Quantum Conundrum" is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey (and it's quote "My God! It's full of stars!"), or to the puzzle game of the same name (directed by the lead desigenr of the game Portal, which Cookie Clicker also references), or possibly to both, or maybe to neither (who can really know what is going on in the mind that came up with concepts such as the Grandmapocalypse?) *The text for the Cursor upgrade called "Ambidextrous" ("Look ma, both hands") is a play on the phrase, "Look ma, no hands!" *The Mouse upgrade "Adamantium Mouse" is in reference to the fictitious metal in the Marvel Comics Universe and other popular media. The Greek word "adamas" means "invincible". *The quote for the Clicker upgrade "Quintillion" is the second half of a quote given by Boomhauer in an episode of "King of the Hill" when he discusses manuevering the Internet. *The quote for the cookie upgrade "Eclipse Cookies" ("Look to the Cookie") is from the Seinfeld episode "The Dinner Party" where Jerry orders an eclipse cookie. He explains to Elaine that they must 'look to the cookie' and all our race problems will be solved (refering to black and white on one cookie, in harmony) *The title of the "Get Lucky" upgrade for getting 77 Golden cookies could be a reference to the Daft Punk song by the same name. Category:1.0 Update